


You Look So Comfortable In My Skin

by Mimiminaj



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Conception, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, loads of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiminaj/pseuds/Mimiminaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So let me recap; if Derek jizzes in me after I drink this, I can become pregnant? As in, I’m going to have a mini werewolf inside me. As in me, who does not have a vagina, will have a baby?”</p>
<p>“Babies,” Deaton corrects.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.”</p>
<p>“Babies, not baby. Think of it like a litter of pups. Werewolf sperm is a lot more potent than human sperm. But don’t worry; I have a contact in Nebraska that specializes in supernatural C-sections. Won’t even leave a scar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Comfortable In My Skin

“So let me recap; if Derek jizzes in me after I drink this, I can become pregnant? As in, I’m going to have a mini werewolf inside me. As in me, who does not have a vagina, will have a baby?”

“Babies,” Deaton corrects.

“Excuse me.”

“Babies, not baby. Think of it like a litter of pups. Werewolf sperm is a lot more potent than human sperm. But don’t worry; I have a contact in Nebraska that specializes in supernatural C-sections. Won’t even leave a scar.”

Stiles feels like his mouth hasn’t been closed for a solid fifteen minutes.

“And that we can either do this tonight, during this meteor shower thingy, or in sixteen years?”

“Now you’re just repeating me.” Deaton deadpans. He walks forward and places the little bottle of blue liquid in Stiles’ hand, before gently ushering them out.

Stiles looks up at Derek, palm still outstretched and cradling the vial, when he hears the vet doors click behind them.

Derek’s face doesn’t show much emotion. There’s something there…something intense and hungry and raw, but Stiles can’t tell what it is. It’s been awhile since he’s had trouble reading his face, but then again, he’s never seen Derek in a situation like this before.

Seconds feel like hours before Derek turns slightly and Stiles can feel a hand land on the small of his back.

“Come on,” he urges, voice gruff. “Let’s go to the car.”

He allows himself to be steered to Derek’s car, not even putting up a protest when Derek opens his door for him.

Okay, so it might not be the most ideal time to be getting knocked up, but it’s not like Stiles is sixteen. Fine, so 21 isn’t that much better, but he’s turning 22 in a few months so he’s basically the age most people were when they were having kids in the 70’s, right?

When summer’s over, Stiles has one more year at Berkeley and then he’s graduated. But just cause he’s spent his first three years there doesn’t mean he needs to finish there. He could easily transfer to Ucano, which is only an hour drive to campus from Derek’s loft and he could probably take some of his classes online.

And they would probably need to buy a house. But Derek has enough money that that’s not really a problem. Come to think of it, Stiles’ eyes have been drawn to that beat down brown house a few blocks from his father’s lately. Derek’s good with his hands, he could easily fix it up and make it something a family could live in.

Shit, Stiles realizes with a smile, Derek’s already got this van. They would easily be able to bus around their litter of kids without a problem. Jeez, he just thought _litter_ ; this is going to be weird.

How would his Dad react? Again, not the most desirable time to have kids, but Stiles is sure that he would come –

“Stiles?”

He snaps his head up, realizing instantly that he’s been quiet the entire car ride and that he has been staring at the blue vial the entire time.

“Sorry, sorry!” He rushes to say as he scrambles out of the car. He leads the way up to Derek’s loft, not stopping till he’s pouring himself a glass of water at the sink. His throat feels dry from all of his emotions.

He turns around and leans against the sink as he watches Derek carefully come up to lean against the opposite counter.  He looks nervous, like Stiles is going to bolt. Which, what?

Stiles looks down at his water glass, looks at the blue vial, shrugs, and downs the whole thing.

“Stiles,” Derek gasps, immediately crossing the gap between them and reaching for him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Stiles makes a face. That stuff was nasty.

“What? Did you want to have dinner first? I thought we could just go right to the…”

Derek’s face morphs into one of disbelief, and he takes a step away from Stiles.

“You- you want…you actually want to do this?” He stutters, eyes frantically darting between Stiles’.

“You don’t?”

“Of course I do! But you’re only 21! You’re still in college. I couldn’t ask you to. No, I know how fucking selfless you are at times, but I’m not going to ask you for this.”

Stiles pauses, mulling over what Derek had to say. He puts down both the vial and his water glass before reaching out his arms. Derek obliges, if not cautiously, and lets Stiles wrap his hands round his shoulders while Derek grips Stiles’ waist. He gives him a quick kiss.

“Is this why you’ve been quiet and wearing the caveman face,” he says against Derek’s lips.

“I do not have a caveman face, Stiles.”

“Really though, is that why? Because you think I wouldn’t want this? That I wouldn’t be ready? That I wouldn’t want to have kids… _your_ kids, Derek?”

Derek sucks in a small, short breath. Stiles studies him, watches the vulnerability itch itself all over Derek’s face until Derek’s practically shaking.

“Even so, you haven’t even graduated college, Stiles. You need to, I don’t know, find yourself and go through jobs and get settled and live and- ”

“Oh my god, shut up Derek.”

Derek does. He snaps his mouth shut and squeezes Stiles’ hips tighter.

“You now why people go to college?”

Derek looks up from the floor, catches Stiles’ eye before quickly looking away.

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me your view on it.”

“People go to college to get an education, to get access to the opportunities life can give.”

“Okay,” Derek replies quietly.

“Well guess what, I would choose having a baby with you over every single job opportunity in this entire world.”

Derek’s breath hitches again, and it looks like he’s almost panting.

“What’s the point of going to school to get an education to get by in life if you’re not going to fucking _live_ it.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, and he sounds like he’s having his chest ripped out. Stiles looks up and watches as a single tear falls from Derek’s eye.

“Don’t say all this unless you mean it, unless you really want it.”

Somewhere in Stiles’ head he realizes his face is wet too.

“God you dumbass I do want it. I want to have your kids. I want to watch you teach them how to be stupid little wolves and to prepare their stupid food for them after you guys come home from late night runs and help them with their stupid homework and fuck Derek, just fucking kiss m-”

Derek lunges for his mouth, more bite than anything, and Stiles whines into it. Derek’s hands lift him up effortlessly and place him on the counter. Stiles spreads his legs without thought, Derek slotting into them like a pen inside its cap.

God Derek’s so _big_. Stiles has his hands on Derek’s biceps and they feel like two fucking blocks of concrete. And what he’s pressing up against his own crotch…ugh. Stiles doesn’t know how he’s going to have the patience to get through the prepping process tonight (because with Derek, Stiles needs _a lot_ of prep).

“Derek, wait…oh my god…okay stop!”

Stiles can still feel the outline of Derek’s hard dick pressing up against his own. His head already feels hazy from it. He cant’ help it, he loves Derek’s dick. He slides a hand down Derek’s chest and cups him through his jeans. Derek kisses him as he pushes his dick up into Stiles’ hand.

“Okay Derek, put me down.” It takes a lot of effort to remove his hand.

Derek looks at him cautiously as he lets Stiles’ feet hit the floor.

“I’m going to go get cleaned up. If we’re doing this without a condom we should probably do this right.”

Derek nods, leans down for one more kiss before he steps back.

Just as Stiles turns around to head to the bathroom, Derek’s grip on his hands tighten and he pulls him back.

“Stiles, wait,” he turns back, catching eyes with Derek and pausing.

“I love you.”

He smiles. “I love you too you big idiot.”

* * *

Stiles tries to be quiet as he opens the door. That flies right out the window as soon as he looks down.

“Oh my God.”

A line of rose petals leads him to Derek’s bedroom door, and he follows it while murmuring profanities under his breath.

Of course there’s fucking Candles - about ten of them litter the room, and it throws Derek, who is standing beside the bed stark naked, into sharp relief.

There’s a huge grin on his face as he holds his arms out. “What, didn’t think I could be romantic,” he murmurs.

“You didn’t have to do the candles, you know. I know you don’t like...”

Derek shrugs. “Your smell makes it worth it.”

He slides his underwear off, already half hard just from seeing Derek naked, before slipping into his arms. “My smell,” he questions, leaning up to brush his lips against Derek’s.

“Yeah, you smell really fucking happy right now.”

He puts his hands on Derek’s pecs, slowly sliding them down to start tracing his abs. The werewolf’s dick is now a hard object jutting against his bellybutton. 

“That’s because I am.” He wraps a hand around his solid length, moaning when Derek catches his lips and licks into his mouth. Derek’s hands migrate towards his ass, pulling his checks apart and rubbing against his hole.

He grabs Stiles then, lifting him and placing his back on the bed. He goes pliant for him, allowing Derek to put two huge hands on the back of his thighs and lift them closer to his chest. His hole is on display for Derek, and the attention it receives causes a shiver to cascade over Stiles’ body.

He swears he only closes his eyes for a second, but they snap open when he feels a hot, wet warmth swipe over his rim.

“Derek!”

“I’ve got you,” he says more to his rim, lips so close he can feel the words forming on his body. A few more broad licks already have Stiles moaning, and then Derek’s tongue is breaching him and he cries out. He’s already a little stretched from douching himself twice, but the wet, hot, _dirtiness_ of it makes his eyes roll backwards.

Derek retreats for a second, eyes going back to Stiles hole and appreciatively rubbing at it with his thumb. He pushes his thumb into it, and even though his appendage is dry the spit from Derek’s tongue allows it to slide in easily enough.

“Derek,” he says again, already fearing his vocabulary is going to quickly dissipate. If it hasn’t already, of course.

“I can’t wait to fucking fill you up Stiles,” he breaths, this time his mouth doesn’t leave Stiles’ rim, and it almost feels like Derek’s talking inside his body.

“To know that…when I cum in you…I’m going to fucking….” It seems like Derek can’t finish his own sentence, because all of a sudden he grabs on to Stiles’ thighs harder, pushes more, and is suddenly tongue fucking him with all that he has.

It’s too fast, too sloppy, Stiles can already feel spit drip down his ass checks, but ugh, it’s so good. He vaguely hears a popping noise, and when two lubed up fingers join Derek’s tongue, officially bringing a small stab of pain and really starting the stretching process, Stiles can’t help but to start moaning. Loudly. He should be embarrassed by himself.

Derek’s tongue leaves him, only to be quickly replaced by two more fingers, fuck that’s four of them (he’s pretty sure he’s shaking), when Derek rears up and slides Stiles’ cock into his mouth. He feels a small burst of precum leave his dick, and before Stiles has time to tell Derek to stop (he’d come way to soon from a blowjob right now) Derek is pulling off and rearing up to press their lips together.

Stiles doesn’t stop moaning when he tastes his own saltiness on Derek’s tongue. If anything he gets louder.

“How do you want it?” Derek gasps into his mouth, fingers constantly pushing and pulling what feels like Stiles’ mind in and out of himself.

“God Derek….how do you expect me to think…”

“Anyway but riding,” Derek says against his lips, and it’s another stark reminder of what they are doing that causes Stiles’ whole body to shiver. Derek doesn’t want Stiles to ride him because he doesn’t want his cum slipping out of Stiles. Ugh, this night is going to ruin him.

“Just like this,” he moans out, reaching down and stilling the wrist connected to the fingers that are fucking him open. He pulls away, and Derek obliges. He doesn’t want to look down and see how open and gaping he is for Derek (at least he feels like he most look like it), so he keeps his eyes on Derek’s as the werewolf pushes the head of his cock against his rim.

Derek pauses then, eyes going soft and demeanor changing. He has one arm pinning Stiles’ thighs to his chest, another one holding his cock at his entrance, and Stiles just knows that once he gets it in his other leg is going to be pinned to his chest and he’s going to be in for a fucking of his life.

“Why did you stop?”

“Just…are you sure? Once we get into it I don’t know if I’d….”

Stiles silences him by attempting to scoot down, rim kissing and just barely pushing the head of Derek’s dick inside him. They both groan.

“Yes Derek, yes. I’d make drastic declarations of love right now but I can’t think past how much I want you inside me.”

“Fuck Stiles,” and he pushes in, causing Stiles’ eyes to roll and close because holy shit, Derek’s so big and yes there’s pain but it’s so fucking good and Derek just doesn’t stop, he just keeps going and keeps going and then fuck, finally he’s all the way inside Stiles. He can feel Derek’s balls heavy on his body, a soft dusting of hair tickling his own sack. But really, all he can think about is that Derek’s dick is splitting him open, and aside from feeling his body stretching and making room for Derek, it’s the best feeling in the world.

“You’re so tight Stiles, fuck,” he starts pulling out slowly, and pushing back in, restarting the whole process where Stiles thinks that he has to be done soon but no, Derek’s dick just keeps going deeper and deeper.

“Made for you, Derek. So big…” Derek huffs out, his way of agreeing with him, and than starts to pick up the pace. Stiles is pretty sure that Derek’s hips could find the cure for the common cold if they put their mind to it, they are that amazing.

And still, it’s the long slide in and out that really has Stiles leaking. He tries moving his legs a bit, and is unsurprised yet still completely turned on by how much Derek has him pinned, how much he couldn’t get away from Derek’s dick even if he wanted to. And fuck, it’s one of the best feelings in the world.

Clearly, there are a lot of ‘best’ feelings when it comes to Derek.

He’s so close; Derek is nailing his prostate at a leisurely pace, panting into his mouth relentlessly. But it’s the thought that Derek’s going to cum inside of him and make fucking babies that has him clenching down on Derek and spurting all over both of their stomachs. His hand isn’t even anywhere near his dick, but the rough friction that his dick is caught in as it’s nestled between his stomach and Derek’s’ is enough.

Derek’s pace falters as he clenches down, and with a quiet murmur of his name he pushes all the way into Stiles and stills. His hips canter forward slightly, and Stiles can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth. Derek is doing it, fucking filling him up and making a family.

Wait…what. Stiles can actually feel it. Searing bits of heat is being pushed into his hole, matching each pulse of Derek’s member.

“Omg Derek, I can feel it…” Fuck, it’s hot…in every definition of the word. Derek is still coming, and his entire bottom feels heated from all the cum that’s inside of him. Derek’s miniscule thrusts are getting _sloppy_ , and he can swear the squelches that fill the room are getting louder.

When it passes, Derek groans and slowly pulls out of him. Stiles can feel a trickle run down his ass before a single finger quickly scoops it back up and pushes it back in.

“Oh my God, Derek, unnecessary.”

He manhandles him until Stiles is lying face down on his chest. Stiles has to hand it to him, it’s definitely the best position for gravity to work on their side.

“You were amazing,” he groans into Derek’ skin. He feels tired, sweaty, sticky, and dirty, but he fucking loves it.

Derek honest to God chuckles and starts trailing his hands up and down Stiles’ back. It makes him feel like goo.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have kids…”

Stiles smiles, burrowing his face into Derek’s neck and placing a kiss against the skin there. “Yeah, and you can’t be grumpy around them, okay? They probably won’t even be intimidated by your glare, so don’t even try it. And you’re going to have to smile like all the time now.”

“I do smile.”

“Yeah, but now you need to do it like more.”

“I’m smiling right now.”

Stiles looks up, his own face splitting into a grin when he sees the small, happy curve of Derek’s lips.

“God you’re such a goon. I can’t believe I’m having your kids.”

Derek’s smile grows even bigger at that. “It’s going to take me a long time to get used to that.”

“You better still want to have sex with me when I’m fat.”

“You could have ten eyes and I would still want to have sex with you.”

Stiles brushes it off. “Okay but seriously, I’m going to be putting on some massive weight. And you-”

He’s silenced with a kiss. Stiles smiles into it, until all of a sudden Derek is slipping out from underneath him and he feels soft cotton connect with his stomach. Derek shuffles until he’s behind him on his knees.

“Derek, what are you - ” large hands grab his hips and raises him to his knees, and he’s just about to swear when he feels the head of Derek’s dick pop back into him.

“Oh my God, Derek, what? I can’t, I’m too sensitive, I’m - ” he has to bite back a moan as Derek slides into him, hands hot like a brand on his hips. He slumps forward, keeping his ass up for Derek to fuck but unable to hold himself up.

He’s already rock hard again.

“Just want to be sure baby,” and wow fuck, Derek isn’t necessarily ramming into him, but he is swiveling his hips in a way that makes Stiles sees stars.

“Don’t want to…ugh…keep talking about it and…not happen…”

It’s so hot inside him. He feels extra sloppy, Derek’s cum acting as lube to make for an easy slide in and out of him. And he just goes _so deep_.

He’s going to cum all over the sheets and it hasn’t even been more than two minutes. Embarrassing.

“Derek…”

And his vocabulary is gone again.

“Almost there Stiles…fuck you’re so tight and wet for me. Ugh.”

Derek snaps his hips a few times before grabbing Stiles’ and hauling him as far onto Derek’s dick as he can go. It’s that bursting heat sensation, so new and unfamiliar to him, that has him coming all over their sheets.

Derek slowly pulls out of him and flops down onto Stiles’ back. They both groan.

“I’m setting my alarm for an hour.”

“Oh my God Derek no, I don’t think I can.”

“One hour Stiles.”

Stiles whimpers. _So much cum._

 

**One month later**

He’s lounging on the couch waiting for Derek to bring him the omelet he was offered, when he hears a plate clatter to the floor.

He snaps his head up and sees Derek in the doorway and his breakfast on the floor. Damn. That looked like it would have been a great omelet.

“Derek, what’s wrong?”

Derek’s not looking at Stiles though, instead his eyes are trained on his stomach.

“Derek?”

“I heard…”The man walks up to Stiles and falls to his knees. He grabs Stiles’ shirt and lifts it off his stomach, quickly replacing the cotton with his ear.

“I heard a heartbeat.” Stiles’ own automatically kicks into overdrive, and chills rock his body.

“Deaton already told us it worked,” he says shakily.

“Stiles…”

“What?”

“I hear four of them.”

“Four of them including mine or four of them in addition to mine?”

Derek looks up, beautiful smile covering his face. God, Stiles feels like a billion bucks whenever he sees it. He would climb the highest mountain just to put that smile on Derek’s face.

“We’re going to have four children, Stiles.”

Stiles rests his hand over Derek’s.

“Is it bad that I just got really horny?”

Derek’s smile turns into a grin, and he moves his face to start licking at a spot just above Stiles’ waistband. His hands drift lower, squeezing at Stiles’ quickly hardening dick.

_God_ , he thinks, _I get to have this for the rest of my life_.

**Author's Note:**

> END :)


End file.
